muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas
Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas is an hour-long Sesame Street Christmas special, that first aired on HBO on November 25, 2016. The special was taped during the week of June 13th and features guest stars Audra McDonald, Zosia Mamet, and Jim Gaffigan (as Santa Claus). The special was adapted into a storybook on October 17, 2017, and debuted on PBS on November 22. The special was also released on DVD on October 10, 2017.Amazon product listing The special was awarded "Outstanding Children's Program" in the 2017 Emmy Awards. Official Description Songs *"Holiday Lights" *"Let Santa Know We're Here" *"Two is You and Me" *"Deck the Halls" *"Kindness" Characters Muppets: :Big Bird, Grover, Ernie, Bert, Rosita, Elmo, Louie, Cookie Monster, Abby Cadabby, Count von Count, Oscar the Grouch, Two-Headed Monster, Mr. Johnson, Becky, Holly, Elf Background Muppets: :Baby Bear, Curly Bear, Mama Bear, Papa Bear, Zoe, Telly Monster, Gladys the Cow, Anything Muppets, AM Monsters, Grouches Humans: :Alan, Nina Cast Cast *Alan Muraoka as Alan *Suki Lopez as Nina *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird & Oscar Special Guest Stars *Jim Gaffigan as Santa Claus *Audra McDonald as Caroler *Zosia Mamet as Bella Sesame Street Muppet Performers :Pam Arciero, Billy Barkhurst, Jennifer Barnhart, Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Frankie Cordero, Ryan Dillon, Jamie Donmoyer, Liz Hara, Christopher Hayes, Eric Jacobson, Haley Jenkins, Kathleen Kim, Tim Lagasse, Spencer Lott, Lara MacLean, Andrew Moriarty, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Matt Vogel 19th Century / Present Day Extras :Xavier Hall, Aubrey Quinn, Nicholas Low, Rosa Salvatierra, Leah Horowitz Stuart, Kolette Tetlow, Julius Thomas III, Jahi Winston Notes *The PBS version features extra content following the main feature, inserted before the end credits. This includes a live-action film, "H is for Holiday," and a performance of "Jingle Bells" by Elmo, Abby and various others (a Honker, Dinger, horse, penguin, snowball, bell and chicken). A brief portion of the special before the end credits is cut out as well. *This is Eric Jacobson's first performance as the first head of the Two-Headed Monster following Joey Mazzarino's departure. Credits *Executive Producer: Brown Johnson *Co-Executive Producer: Ken Scarborough *Supervising Producer: Benjamin Lehmann *Coordinating Producer: Mindy Fila *Producer: Karyn Leibovich *Directed by Matt Vogel *Associate Directors: Ken Diego and Leslie Williams *Head Writer: Ken Scarborough *Writer: Geri Cole *The Jim Henson Company NY Creature Shop: Erin Slattery Black, Ben Duroucher, Michelle Hickey, Doug James, Ariella Knight, Joseph Kovacs, Rollie Krewson, Kari Love, Lara MacLean, Anney Ozar, Constance Peterson, Katie Rusek, Whitney Thayne, Polly Smith, Jason Weber *Henson Production: Melissa Creighton, Jonathan Ehrich, Joseph Roddy *Music Director: Bill Sherman *Music Director - (Arrangements and Orchestrations): Joe Fiedler *Music Director - (Vocals): Paul Rudolph *Music Coordinator: Colleen Darnall *Music Copyist: Joe Fiedler *Sesame Street Band: Randy Cohen, Michael Croiter, John Deley, Doug Derryberry, Joe Fiedler, Rob Jost, Kenny Rampton, Bill Sherman *Composers: Eli Bolin, Joe Fiedler, Kathryn Raio, JP Rende, Bill Sherman, Carter Bays, Craig Thomas, Paul Rudolph *"Holiday Lights" Lyrics Written by Molly Boylan *Associate Producers: Theresa Anderson and Andrew Moriarty *Costume Designer: Brian Hemesath *Production Designer: David Gallo *Sound Effects Editor/Re-Recording Mixer: Dick Maitland, C.A.S. *Music Editors: Jorge Muelle and Paul Rudolph *Supervising Music Coordinator: Michael Croiter *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins, Mark Britt *Set Photography: Zach Hyman *Senior Vice President of Curriculum and Content: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. *Special Thanks: Definition 6, Magnetic Dreams, Yellow Sound Lab *Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Gallery OnceSSXMas14.jpeg OnceSSXmas12.jpg OnceSSXmas13.jpg OnceSSXmas02.jpg OnceSSXmas04.jpg OnceSSXmas09.jpg OnceUponSSXmas-15.jpg OnceSSXmas01.jpg OnceSSXmas03.jpg OnceSSXmas05.jpg OnceSSXmas08.jpg OnceSSXmas11.jpg OnceSSXmas06.jpg OnceSSXmas10.jpg OnceSSXmas07.jpg Behind the scenes File:SS-2016-Xmas-1.jpg|Zosia Mamet and the Muppets File:SS-2016-Xmas-11.jpg|Zosia Mamet and the Muppets File:SS-2016-Xmas-9.jpg|Zosia Mamet and the Muppets File:SS-2016-Xmas-7.jpg|The Muppets and Audra McDonald on the set File:SS-2016-Xmas-2.jpg.jpg|Audra McDonald and Elmo File:SS-2016-Xmas-5.jpg|Jim Gaffigan and Elmo File:SS-2016-Xmas-3.jpg.jpg|Jim Gaffigan as Santa File:SS-2016-Xmas-6.jpg|Santa and Cookie Monster File:SS-2016-Xmas-4.jpg|Audra McDonald and the Muppets File:SS-2016-Xmas-10.jpg|Zosia Mamet on set File:SS-2016-Xmas-8.jpg|Zosia Mamet and the Muppets Sources External links *Christmas Specials Wiki: *Boomerang video #1 *Boomerang video #2 *Boomerang video #3 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Specials Category:Christmas Productions Category:Kindness